


Crossed Boundaries

by filthydandelions (orphan_account)



Series: Love Drug [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drug-Induced Sex, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/filthydandelions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi is under the influence of a drug that makes him horny beyond reason.  Hiro is more than happy to help.  TadashixHiro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossed Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> While I am still a fan of Hidashi, the fact remains that I will no longer be writing any more fics for this pairing. My main account is still whitedandelions if you want to read my other fics (HPLV is the main story I am writing right now), and I will be orphaning all my hidashi works. Thank you for such a wonderful reception while I was still writing Hidashi. 
> 
> I love the fandom. Everyone in here is so sweet. But it is a problematic ship with all the haters and I don't want to deal with it anymore. Please enjoy if you still ship hidashi, and I still love you all. Thank you.

Hiro slung his messenger bag onto the couch, stretching immediately and cracking his neck in a couple of different directions.  He was glad that Tadashi had given him a key so he could come crash for the night.

Tadashi and the others were still at the bar.  It was both of their graduation days, but while Tadashi was old enough to drink, Hiro was still underage.  As such, although Tadashi and the others had celebrated with him at a sushi restaurant, they had also wanted to go to the bar and get roaring drunk.  Tadashi didn’t drink, but he had ended up going with them anyway in hopes he could watch over them and prevent any accidents from occurring.

Hiro had desperately wanted to go too, but Aunt Cass had refused adamantly.  Hiro was only able to plead for reprieve by escaping to Tadashi’s apartment for the night.  He still wanted to party too, and she had acquiesced.  

They had rented out a place for Tadashi in the beginning of the year.  Hiro had more than enough money thanks to Alistar Krei, who had bought the microbots from him for a hefty sum.  In fact, money was still coming in because of the business deal, and although Robert Callaghan was never going to forgive him for doing so, Hiro couldn’t find himself to regret his decision.  Aunt Cass’s cafe was blooming because they had money for advertisements and they were even able to get Tadashi his own place!

Which led him to the one thing he _did_ regret.

He walked into Tadashi’s room, flicking on the lights.  His eyes immediately fell on the full-length mirror that was in the room.  He had grown up tall, only a few inches shorter than Tadashi.  But while Tadashi had filled out and had a muscular tone, his body was still lithe and scrawny.  He knew he shouldn’t be jealous; Honey Lemon had already assured him that many girls thought his type was attractive.  

But...he wanted to look like Tadashi.  Tadashi had only grown more attractive over the years.  The hat only served to make him look mysterious and youthful, and not immature.  Hiro couldn’t deny the fact that he had an intense attraction to his older brother.  How could he not be attracted?  Tadashi had practically raised him, and he was there for him when no one else was.

He sighed heavily, falling onto Tadashi’s bed and thinking back on the multiple wet dreams that he had had over the years.  He had never been more glad that Tadashi had moved out after the first night he had woken up gasping out Tadashi’s name.  

The thought had him hard and when he checked the time and realized it was going to be a couple of hours before his brother came home, slowly started to inch his hand downward.  His jeans were off in a matter of seconds and his cock sprang free from the restraints.  He gave a soft gasp when he closed his hand around his erection, twisting so his face was buried into Tadashi’s pillow.

He breathed deeply, enjoying the scent of his brother as he started to stroke his cock.  Memories of his dreams started to play in his mind; if he concentrated hard enough, he could imagine it wasn’t his hand that was on him, but Tadashi’s.

Tadashi would look flushed, but confident, and when Hiro came, he couldn’t help letting his brother’s name fall from his lips.

Guilt and shame rode up in his heart, and after cleaning up the mess he had made, retreated to Tadashi’s bed and fell fast asleep.

* * *

“Hiro?”

Hiro awoke to Tadashi’s worried face.  Tadashi was flushed and warm, only prompting Hiro into snuggling into him.  Tadashi immediately pushed him away, and it was only now that Hiro realized that Tadashi had fallen into bed with him.  Hiro blinked sleepily at his brother’s appearance, taking in Tadashi’s dishevelled look.

“What’s the matter, Tadashi?”

Tadashi’s eyes had taken on a distinct note of panic, “What are you doing here, Hiro?  No one was supposed to be here!”

“Calm down, Tadashi,” said Hiro, reaching out a hand and placing it on Tadashi’s cheek.  “It’s just me, buddy.”

When Tadashi’s eyes had momentarily shut at the contact, Hiro knew something was wrong.  Tadashi shook out of a second later, rearing away from Hiro and doing his best to look stern.   “You need to go home.”

Hiro was about to agree, when Tadashi shifted and he felt warm pressure at his thigh.

Tadashi was _hard_.

Hiro immediately flushed at the thought; he swore his whole face was probably bright red.  “Uhm,” he stalled, his brain stuttering as he came to the realization that his brother was horny.  “You - Tadashi, I.”  Distantly, he wondered if he was stuck in another wet dream, but threw away the possibility just as fast.  Tadashi felt real under his touch, and the erection that was still pressing into him told him that this was real.

Tadashi caught on after awhile, his eyes widening as he shifted away from Hiro.  

Hiro couldn’t help the whine that escaped his lips at Tadashi’s movement, and when Tadashi’s eyes had taken on a half-lidded look, knew that Tadashi felt the sexual tension in the air as well.

Tadashi conceded, “We weren’t watching our drinks as close as we should have been.  Someone must have slipped me something that makes me ...well, anyway, you shouldn’t be here, Hiro.”  He looked supremely uncomfortable, and Hiro couldn’t help his next actions.

He moved quicker than Tadashi probably thought him possible, placing his right hand on top of  Tadashi’s erection.  Tadashi stiffened at the touch, but made no move to get away.  Instead, he stayed still, his eyes filled with lust when they met Hiro’s.

“Let me help, Tadashi,” pleaded Hiro, letting his desire be known by the way he continued to palm his brother’s erection.  “No one has to know, and you know you can’t get through this by yourself.”

“We’re _brothers_ ,” protested Tadashi weakly.

“Isn’t that all the more reason to help?” he quipped, and when Tadashi’s eyes took on a glazed look, knew he had won the battle.

He turned so he was face-first with Tadashi’s private area, nuzzling it through the clothed area and drawing a desperate whimper from his older brother. When he looked back upward, Hiro couldn’t resist shooting Tadashi a smug grin.  It only took him a manner of seconds to unbuckle Tadashi’s belt and soon, Hiro was swallowing his brother’s cock.

It tasted better than he had ever imagined; he had wanted this for so long, that he almost came at the very taste of it.  He swiveled his head this way and that, scoring little licks here and there on his brother’s cock until he heard his brother _moan_.  He didn’t dare meet his brother’s eyes now in fear of losing his courage, and instead focused all his attention on giving his brother the best blowjob of his life.

He stilled when he felt Tadashi’s hand on his hair, and when Tadashi started to pet him, Hiro continued to bob his head up and down.  He had never given anyone a blowjob before, but he hoped his enthusiasm more than made up for it.

The only warning he got was Tadashi’s grip tightening onto his hair.  He could barely swallow all the hot come that had erupted into his mouth, and although he managed to get most of it, some dribbled down his chin, staining his shirt.  Hiro could barely bring himself to care, still riding the high of being able to make his brother come.  

Tadashi’s pants were the only sounds in the room for a while, and after a few minutes, Tadashi was sitting up and reaching out a hand to wipe the come off of Hiro’s face.  

Hiro flushed at the contact, but didn’t move and let his brother do as he wanted.  He closed his eyes in bliss, enjoying the fact that he had just sucked his brother off.  Which was why he was surprised when he felt his pants being taken off.  Hiro’s eyes flew open, “Tadashi?”

“Hiro, _please_ ,” Tadashi begged, and Hiro couldn’t think of a reason to say no.  After all, he wanted this just as much as his brother.  

The first finger didn’t hurt.  Hiro had played around with his opening more times than he could count, often after he had a wet dream in which Tadashi had fucked him open and raw.  Tadashi had applied a liberal amount of lube on his fingers, and they slid in easily.

Hiro couldn’t help the whimpers that were escaping his mouth; he was eternally grateful that Tadashi had his own place.  He would be mortified if Aunt Cass heard them.  But since it was just the two of them, Hiro didn’t feel too guilty about the sounds.  He buried his face into Tadashi’s strong chest, his cheeks aflame as he thought about how he probably looked like right now.

Tadashi’s husky chuckle filled the room, and Hiro’s head shot up in protest.  “Are you _laughing_ , right now?”

“Can’t help it,” Tadashi admitted, “You’re just so,” he paused here, making Hiro tilt his head in confusion before slipping in a second finger, startling Hiro into a gasp and a whimper at the same time.  “Cute,” Tadashi finished with a smirk on his face as he started to move his fingers in and out.

Hiro tried to think up a witty response, but every time he opened his mouth to say something, Tadashi would ram his fingers in _hard_ , changing his response to an open mouthed whimper.  

It continued like this for a while, Hiro falling apart under Tadashi as Tadashi continued to finger him rigorously.  “Tadashi, please!” he begged, his restraint obliterated in the face of the pleasure waves that were currently riding through him.

“What am I going to do with you?” Tadashi teased, but he conceded, sitting up and shrugging his top off.  Hiro followed his example, removing his clothes as well before eagerly laying back down onto the bed.

Tadashi’s smirk was predatory as he positioned his cock at Hiro’s opening.  He pushed Hiro’s legs upward until they rested on his shoulders and shoved in without another word, drawing a scream from Hiro.

“Tadashi,” he whimpered, tears gathering at the edges of his eyes as he got used to the feeling of being entered.  It was too much, _Tadashi_ was too much, and he could barely keep his mind sane as he realized that he was having sex with his brother.  His brother that was currently still under the influence of an unknown drug that made him horny beyond relief.

Still, Hiro couldn’t bring himself to regret it.  

“Tadashi, you can move now,” he said with a smile, and was immediately cut off with a small whimper when Tadashi pulled out and slid back in just as fast.

He wasn’t used to it, but it felt amazing.  Tadashi seemed to be under the same thought and he continued to slam into the younger Hamada brother, drawing a series of whimpers as wave after wave of pleasure assaulted Hiro.

Tadashi’s name fell from Hiro’s lips in quick succession, and soon, Tadashi was starting to feel ready to come again.  “I, Hiro you don’t mind, right?”

Hiro opened his eyes to look at Tadashi, “Don’t mind what?”

“If I,” he paused and punctuated each of his next words with a harsh thrust, drawing a little whimper from Hiro after each one, “came.  in.  you?”

Hiro futilely had pressed a small hand on Tadashi’s chest, his eyes wide as Tadashi continued to fuck him silly, “Go ahead,” he whispered and with that, Tadashi was coming for the second time of the day.

Hiro flushed at the feeling of hot come hitting his insides as well as Tadashi’s cock slowly softening after the ordeal.  And then stiffening back up just as fast.  Hiro yelped at the sensation, “Tadashi!?  What the _fuck_ did they give you?”

“I don’t know,” responded Tadashi, his eyes just as wide as Hiro’s.  He couldn’t deny that half of the erection may be from the way Hiro was still weakly clutching onto his hand and the fact that he was still balls-deep within his little brother and not from the drug.

Hiro couldn’t help the whimper that escaped when Tadashi became as rock hard as he had been in the beginning.  Tadashi flipped him over with ease, forcing Hiro onto his hands and knees.  Hiro blushed hard at the position he had been forced into; he could hardly imagine the view he was giving of his backside.  

Tadashi drew out once in order to adjust the position of his cock, and without another word, shoved back in.  Hiro couldn’t hold back the scream that erupted from his throat, and it was only by biting Tadashi’s pillow  that he was able to muffle it.  He clenched weakly at Tadashi’s sheets as an attempt to stay conscious.  

Doggy-style gave Tadashi a deeper way to enter him; Hiro swore he could feel Tadashi’s cock even deeper than before.  The come squelched with each thrust, only serving to make Hiro flush harder at the depravity of it.

Hiro wondered if Tadashi’s hormones would stop first or his stamina.  Because right now, it looked like there was no end in sight.  Hiro resigned himself to his fate; after all, he only had himself to blame for offering his help.  

Suddenly, Tadashi’s thrusts increased in their power, becoming quick and hard as Tadashi drew out as fast as possible and slammed back in just as quickly. Hiro threw a hand back in a futile hope to get his brother to slow down, but Tadashi only grabbed it and forcibly held it down so Hiro felt even _more_ submissive than before.  He couldn’t help but to feel absolutely _dominated_ by his brother, and the feeling made him even more hard than before.

His brother drew out after a few more thrusts, and suddenly, hot bursts of cum were hitting Hiro’s back.

“ _Tadashi_!” Hiro whined, his eyes wide as he twisted to look his brother in the eyes.  “You - I,” he murmured, absolutely _mortified_ at the way the cum made him feel.  He felt possessed, almost as if Tadashi was marking him, and the fact that Hiro actually loved how it made him feel only made him more embarrassed.  “You can’t just -”

He trailed off when he caught sight of Tadashi’s cock hardening back up again.  “You got to be kidding!”  Hiro complained, but didn’t make a move to resist when Tadashi tugged him forward.   He protested when Tadashi smeared his come onto his back, but dutifully licked Tadashi’s come off of his brother’s hand when he brought it back up to Hiro’s face.

He buried his face into Tadashi’s shoulder, and bit down hard when Tadashi pulled him downward until Tadashi’s cock was encased in him.  Tadashi didn’t let him rest, instead working Hiro up and down his length like Hiro weighed nothing.  Hiro wasn’t used to so much pleasure running through his veins; he swore he was going to lose his mind soon if the drug didn’t wear off.

It was seconds later that he felt the familiar sensation of come hitting his insides, and he let out a pathetic whimper at the sensation.  He felt _covered_ in come, and felt absolutely _filthy_.

“Tadashi, you _bastard_ ,” he said vehemently, but Tadashi only chuckled and ruffled his hair as he came down from his high.  Come continued to drip out of his hole and down Tadashi’s cock, hitting Tadashi’s sheets seconds afterward.  It was a minute later that Tadashi was moving Hiro up and down again, and Hiro could do nothing to stop him.

Sighing heavily, Hiro buried his face into his brother’s chest and settled in for a long ride.

* * *

 

 

 

It was another hour before Tadashi finally stilled.  After coming on Hiro’s face for the second time, it seemed as if the drug had worn off.  Hiro made a disgruntled sound, moving his hand upward to wipe off the copious amounts of come that Tadashi had managed to produce.  

He felt absolutely filthy.  And weak.  He felt as if he could barely feel his legs anymore, and his hole felt ravaged and used.  Tadashi had used the hour to absolutely drench poor Hiro in come.  He even had the gall to smear the come into his skin, as if to make the smell permanent.  

Yet, he had enjoyed every second of it.

When they were cleaned up, and Tadashi had apologized profusely, Hiro couldn’t bring himself to regret their actions.  He let his big brother know by pressing a small kiss to his lips, and at Tadashi’s answering smile, knew his big brother was probably in accordance with his thoughts.

Well most of them anyway.

Because Hiro was already planning on finding out just what drug Tadashi had been given and administering it to him _again_.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am so embarrassed that I wrote this. hahaha. Still, I enjoyed it lots...and might actually write more dirty stuff if this is received well haha (as in PLEASE do not tell me I am a disgusting human being Q_Q because my heart cannot take such mean words). Omigosh, I can't get over the fact I wrote this >_>. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy and please comment/kudos
> 
> Edit: Sequel Uploaded! Called Forgotten Boundaries & also part of Love Drug series.


End file.
